Devices of the aforementioned type are known. Such a device is in particular used to fasten a table top to a side wall of a railway vehicle. A table top thus fastened provides a relatively stable horizontal surface, and may next be used by the passengers as a support, in particular for books, computers or food.
Such a device is not fully satisfactory. Indeed, when an unexpected event occurs that requires an abrupt deceleration of the vehicle, passengers are sometimes not prepared, and may collide with the table tops. At worst, strong collisions between passengers and table tops may occur and cause serious injuries to passengers.
One aim of the invention is to provide a table top fastening device and a table not having these drawbacks, in particular that limit the risk of injury to passengers in case of collision.